Athena
Athena is the goddess of wisdom, battle tactics, and crafts. She is the daughter of Zeus and the goddess Metis. Her symbols include the owl and the olive tree. Appearance Athena has a darker skin tone compared to the rest of the gods. She has curly lilac hair and blue eyes. Her apparel consists of a blue headband, a long purple cape, blue armor (which shows her mid-drift), a blue and lilac kilt, and armored boots. History Athena's father, Zeus, had an affair with Metis. It was prophesied that if a son were to be born between the two, that child will overthrow Zeus. Fearing this would come true, Zeus swallowed Metis. Nine months later, Zeus developed a splitting headache. In an attempt to ease Zeus's pain, Hephaestus cracked open his skull with his hammer. Athena sprung out of Zeus's head fully grown and clad in armor. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Powers As a daughter of Zeus, Athena is an extremely powerful goddess: * Prowess in Battle: As the Goddess of Battle, Athena is a superb warrior, and a complete master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat, but frequently uses her wisdom to overcome her opponents instead of sheer force. As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Athena learned all of her great combat skills from the nymphs of Lake Tritonis. As a result, Athena and her best friend Pallas would frequently engage in sparring matches, which were described as so intense, that Zeus finally intervened, worried for his daughter's safety. During the First Giant War, Athena was able to defeat the fire-breathing Enceladus (the most cunning Giant) with the help of Hercules, and later helped Annabeth defeat him again in The Blood of Olympus. * Divine Wisdom: As the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena is extremely wise, intelligent, and knowledgeable, constantly coming up with brilliant strategies. Hence during the creation of Pandora in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Athena was the one to gift the girl with cleverness and curiosity. She was also able to see in The Last Olympian that Typhon was only a decoy in Kronos' plan to defeat the gods. However, she tends to measure the odds without taking her own or others' feelings into account, leading to her voting to destroy Percy in The Titan's Curse (but she was out voted). This makes her come across as cold and callous, but it demonstrates how much she values wisdom. Due to her wisdom, she was the one Zeus trusted to check on the imprisoned Titans in Tartarus. ** Superhuman intelligence: ** Extremely clever * Strategist: As the Goddess of Strategy, she is an exceptionally skilled tactician (greater than even Ares), since unlike him, Athena only uses violence as a last resort after thinking things through and planning for the long term before acting. Her genius-level intelligence makes her enormously cunning, but also makes her a frightening and supremely dangerous opponent in a fight. This is because, unlike Ares, she is not prone to outbursts of aggression or overconfidence and would not make a pathetic mistake because she hated her target or held emotional opinions - if she made a plan to destroy an enemy, that plan would never fail. Her father, Zeus, obviously admires and recognizes her incredible tactical skills, since he wouldn't let her leave the battle with Typhon because she was his best strategist. * Craftsmanship: As the Goddess of Crafts, Athena is an incredibly skillful craftswoman, though she is best known for her talent in weaving (the very art of which she herself invented). As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Athena was responsible for teaching Pandora weaving and crafts, and during her contest with Arachne, she wove a flawless tapestry that was "majestic, breathtaking, and radiated the power of the Olympian gods". As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Athena helped Jason by drawing up blueprints for the Argo, and later carved the ship's magical prow herself. * Telumkinesis: As the Goddess of Battle, Athena has great control over any weapon, much like Ares. ** Weapon Conjuration: She can conjure and use any weapon, though she prefers to use her spear and Aegis. ** Weapon Curses: She can curse weapons. ** Disarmament: She can disarm her opponents with a gesture. ** Weapon Omniscience: She knows everything about a weapon when she sees it. ** Weapon Creation: '''As the Goddess of War, Athena was able to create incredible weapons of War, when she was alive and when she was in her Astral Form. Those weapons were the Blades of Athena and the Blades of Exile. * '''Granting Aegis Portions: In The Blood of Olympus, Athena, impressed by Reyna's sheer bravery, imbues the latter's cloak with the invulnerability of her own Aegis cloak, making it glitter with power. * Shapeshifting: 'Athena is gifted in the power of shapeshifting. As shown in ''Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she could even transform herself into pure intelligence (a skill she had learned from her mother, Metis), and it was through this that she traveled from Zeus' stomach into his head. Later on, when she first approached Arachne, she transformed herself into an elderly woman. In The Titan's Curse, she appeared as a park ranger at the Hoover Dam, and in The Last Olympian, she took the guise of an owl. * '''Transfiguration: Athena is also gifted in the power of transfiguration. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she transformed Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno into the first Gorgons, Coronis into the first raven, Arachne into the first spider, and Perdix into a partridge. * Inventions: While not quite as good at inventing things as her half-brothers Hermes and Hephaestus, Athena notably invented the first flute in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, which played so beautifully (due to it having been filled with Athena's divine breath), that it enabled the satyr Marsyas to hold his own in a musical competition with Apollo himself. * Item Teleportation: Athena was able to teleport Annabeth's books out of her bag and replace them with her Yankees cap and a square of ambrosia. * Curses: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Athena can place horrible curses on objects, shown when she cursed a flute to give the worst fortune to the next person to play it, which ended up with the satyr Marsyas getting flayed alive by Apollo. She would also curse Teiresias with permanent blindness, and, as shown in The Battle of the Labyrinth, cursed her son Daedalus, branding him with the scarlet partridge-shaped mark of a murderer that would never fade. * Control of Animals: Athena appears to have a high level of control over animals sacred to her, such as owls and serpents. As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods she conjured up a magical serpent, which was intended to enhance the godly qualities of her son Erikthonius. She would later have birds and snakes follow and lead Teiresias, while also granting him the ability to understand their speech. * Amokinesis Immunity: As a virgin goddess, Athena is completely immune to Aphrodite's ability of arousing romantic love and passion in others, as well as Cupid's infamous romantic arrows. Instead, Athena's demigod children are conceived when her divine thoughts meet the mortal ingenuity of the men she favors, a love which she believes to be the of the purest kind, thereby making all of them "brain children". * Astral Projection: '''After she sacrificed herself for Zeus, Athena was able to return in an Astral Form to guide Kratos. To her account, it also gave her a different outlook on the world and "finally have seen the truth". * '''Immortality: '''Like all Olympians, Athena was immortal, unable to age or die from natural causes or mortal weapons. * '''Invulnerable: '''Like all Olympians, Athena was invulnerable and couldn't be harmed by regular weapons. * '''Object Possession: '''Her favorite method of communicating with her servants and subjects was by taking possession of a statue that represented her. * '''Power Bestowing: '''Athena was able to bestow her servants with incredible power. * '''Power Conjuration: Athena was able to conjure magic, such as the power of Hope. * Flight: '''She actually showed that ability in her Astral Form, but she probably had that ability when she was alive. * '''Telekinesis: Athena has the ability to move objects & mortals with her mind. * Intangibility: '''While in Astral Form, Athena was able to phase through objects at will, and could become tangible at will. * '''Pyrokinesis (limited): '''Seeing as how her weapons were imbued with fire. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''As a God, she was far stronger than any Mortal and even stronger than most Demigods. Whereas the average Olympian male and female can lift 30 and 25 tons respectively, Athena can lift about 35 tons. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Athena's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''As a God, she possessed a speed that surpassed that of any Mortal and most Demigods. She can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Mind Reading * Excellent at battle * Power over Athens * Creation for Objects * '''Omnilingualism: Athena, as an Olympian Goddess, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. * Invincibility: '''Athena is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt her but not kill her. * '''Atmokinesis (limited): '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightning. ** '''Electrokinesis/lightning (limited): '''All Gods has the ability to shoot lightning capable of killing mortal to hurting other Gods * '''Healing: '''She is the only Olympian apart from Zeus, Hercules and Hera who has the ability to heal wounds but she can't heal mortal wounds, the rest of the Gods has to blessed by her blessings to do so. * '''Teleportation: '''Athena has the ability to teleport to any place whatever she sees fit either on earth or Olympus. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Athena has the power to shoot powerful blue Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. * '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. * '''Portal creation: '''Athena has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds she create. * '''Divine Powers: '''Since Athena took control of Olympus due to her High status and Authority as well as one of the most powerful of all Olympian Gods Equally as powerful as Hades & Poseidon themselves it is Possible that Athena has Divine powers like: ** '''Reality Warping: '''Athena have the power to manipulate Reality like Ares , Aphrodite , Hades as well as Poseidon. ** '''Conjuration: '''Athena has the powers to conjure anything or any being she wants. ** '''Bestow skills on Mortal: '''Athena told Iolaus the she will make him have the Greatest Mind ever to exist if he chooses her to be the most beautiful Goddess on Olympus. * '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time but they need Zeus's consent first. * '''Dimensional Travel: Athena can travel between Olympus and Earth at will. * Shape-Changing: Olympians can take on any physical form they wish. * Telepathy: Athena, as a God, can mentally communicate with her worshippers. * Invulnerability: As a God Athena cannot be harmed by conventional means. * Divine Empowerment: Like all Gods Athena can give portions of her power to whom she wishes. * Magic: As an Olympian Athena can do nearly anything with her vast magical potency. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of her body have 3 times the density of the tissues that make up a human body, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. * Superhuman Durability: Athena's body is much harder and more resistant to injury than that of an ordinary human. Athena can withstand high caliber bullets,25 great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. She has survived a massive explosion caused by Pythagoras Dupree that was sufficient to detroy an entire town. * Superhuman Agility: Athena's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Athena's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her resistance to injury, Athena can be injured with sufficient force or weaponry. However, Athena is capable of rapidly healing injuries faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. However, Athena can't regrow missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Athena possesses considerable magical abilities as an Olympian goddess, at least on a scale to that of Ares. She can fly at great speed, change her size or form to appear as another person, animal or object, render herself and other beings invisible from mortal eyesight (for example when she was a secret participant in the Trojan War), create illusory images, animate inanimate objects, and control the shape and form of objects or people (notably she changed the physical appearance of Trey Rollins, the New Warrior youth aka Aegis). She also bears the gift of foresight used to predict the birth of Amadeus Cho.27 Athena can also project powerful and destructive mystical energy bolts, cross the distance between dimensions and materialize objects. While she joined with Hercules and Amadeus Cho, she has yet to demonstrate such wide use of her godly abilities (likely due to the weakening of her magic on Earth, as in the case of other Olympians and Asgardians), though she has most commonly used it to change from her regular mortal garb into full battle armor as well as summon her mace and shield, as well as mentally pinpoint the location of those gifted with her items, such as Aegis, even deceased, and conjure portals to teleport herself, Hercules and Amadeus to other nearby locations on Earth. * Hyper-Reflexes: Athena can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Although she does not possess the speed of Hermes or the Flash, her reaction time is many times that of a most. * Advanced Healing: * Abilities * Charisma: Athena has amassed a large following over the years. * Master Strategist: Athena is also the Olympian Goddess of War, making her extraordinary at combat both armed and unarmed and is a highly competent military strategist even superior to her half-brother Ares, the God of War. However, she does not share Ares's lust for battle and bloodshed. * Weapons Master: She is a master of the weapons used at the time of ancient Greece and Rome including the sword, spear, and shield. * Great Magical Knowledge: Athena also possesses a large amount of knowledge in the magical field. She is probably on par with the Asgardian Enchantress, and her might in mysticism is at least on par with that of her brother Ares's. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Equestrianism: Athena was proficient at horseback riding and could drive a horse with great proficiency both for practical purposes and during times of war. * Genius-Level Intellect: Paraphernalia Equipment * Aegis (Breastplate) Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. Weapons Sword, Spear, Shield, Helmet